Harry's Horrible Luck
by Knucklehead McSpazatron
Summary: Harry has a horrible, terrible, no good, very bad day.


Title: Harry's Horrible Luck

Author: Knucklehead McSpazatron

Summary: Harry has a really bad day. He should have just stayed in bed.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and her affiliates. Think of something witty to go here.

A/N: This was written when I was bored in club. It's not to be taken seriously. This is just me amusing myself.

When Harry woke up that morning, he knew it would be a very bad day. He knew this because he had woken up from a nightmare only to find himself wrapped like a mummy in his sheets, soaking wet, with Ron standing over him holding a bucket and his clock flashing 9:02 at him from his bedside table, which meant he'd missed breakfast. Harry jumped up, fell over, untangled himself from his sheets, jumped up again, and rushed towards the bathroom to get ready, only to trip over Ron who had fallen onto the ground laughing. Harry scowled at him.

Harry walked into his first class five minutes late without his bag and with his shirt done up wrong. Of course, that class was Potions. After losing 20 points from Gryffindor, Harry sat down next to Neville, his partner for the project they had been working on for three consecutive weeks, and was due today. They worked silently for ten minutes before Harry realized the potion was supposed to be yellow not blue. He spent most of the class trying to fix whatever mistake they had made, before turning to Hermione. Then it was a simple matter to add billywigs. It exploded.

Harry was actually early for his next class, so early, in fact, that he skipped lunch. Unfortunately, this class was transfiguration, and they happened to have a test. He sat silently trying to fill in the test and ignore his stomach's protests at having skipped both breakfast and lunch. Soon, he was called into the next room for his practical. Professor McGonagall watched disapprovingly as he tried over and over to transfigure his turtle into a penguin, then into a spoon, with little success. He exited the room twenty minutes later with a black and white knife with eyes. He sighed.

Care of Magical Creatures was Harry's next class. He was only vaguely comforted by the fact that there weren't any tests or projects or assignments due. Seamus and Dean were walking next to him as he'd been avoiding Ron as payback for the water incident, and Hermione as she was hanging out with Ron. They were talking about how they had heard Hagrid gotten some vicious animals that they had to take care of, and t wasn't improving his mood. When they got down to Hagrid's hut, Harry had ten seconds to observe the odd animals before they stampeded over him.

The rest of Harry's day was spent in the hospital wing. His dinner consisted of the horrible tasting potions and Madame Pomphrey yelling at him for skipping his first two meals, for not moving out of the way, for daring to do anything except sit in a completely child-safe room and look at picture books made out of fabric. Hermione showed up after dinner, but instead of bringing up dessert, she was laden with homework. He was drawn, out of pure boredom, into finishing everything due for the next week and a half. He finally kicked her out.

That night, Harry stared at the ceiling, counting cracks. It had been a very bad day. And what better way to end that sort of day than with insomnia? It was too quiet in the hospital wing, especially for someone who had spent most of the year for the past four years surrounded by the noise that came with sharing a dorm room with four other boys. He sighed, hi mind drifting back over his day. From the beginning it had been a disaster, but at least now it was over. He had no idea how he managed to miss breakfast and lunch. He grinned a little, remembering McGonagalls face when he held up his mutant utensil sheepishly. She had been partly stunned, partly exasperated. It had been kind of hilarious, although then he'd been too embarrassed to laugh. Eyes closed, Harry smiled. ///CRACK/// "DOBBY!"


End file.
